


Always had a feeling about it

by uwuthot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Getting Together, Graduation, High School, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuthot/pseuds/uwuthot
Summary: Falling in love always seemed like a movie or a fairytale of sorts, but who knew that love was always so close, and that it felt like coming home.orHow Osamu and Suna finally got together.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Always had a feeling about it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i wrote this based off that one maroon 5 song "love somebody"
> 
> if you like you can listen to it while reading
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

They've known each other since the beginning of high school, and even if both of the twins stuck with Suna, Osamu always stayed for a bit longer, in ways nobody took much notice over, not even him.

It was a given that they were good friends, weekends spent at each other's houses, sharing lunches when Atsumu wasn't around and just conversing with so much ease. Because they just adapted into each other without even realizing, like pieces made for each other.

For Osamu it bloomed slowly, in little details he started taking more notice, or when the realization about how Rins presence made such a difference in his life. He started to slowly drift into a different mindset, one that constantly reminded him that they were only best friends and that no, the desire to hold his hand was not correct.

And without taking notice of it Osamu started to smile a little more, sneaking small glances during class those that went unnoticed by everyone, even the brunette that became his target. But was it really wrong? It didn't feel like it, at least not when his stomach filled with butterflies when Suna laughed, one of those heartily laughs that were saved for important moments, those that Osamu was so glad to participate in.

And as slowly as it started he realized that it wasn't just a simple crush, because it wasn't going away, he didn't want it to go away. Even if he knew that nothing was going to happen between them it still felt good, right even, to love Rintarou, and it was so crazy looking in the mirror and admitting that him ,Osamu Miya, was actually in love with his best friend.

For Suna it hit differently, Osamu was always a calmer company compared to Atsumu, one that would make him laugh with blunt answers and funny expressions and he was always there until one day while walking together to class his mind just stopped and started processing why, why does he feel safer in Osamus presence? Why does his heart feel a bit lighter everytime he sees him winning in a fight against his brother?

So it finally made sense, he's in love with him isn't he?

That's why Suna never changed his wallpaper from that time Osamu had frosting all over his face during Ginjimas party, or why he always wanted to linger around. It didn't change his whole concept of life, because loving Osamu felt so normal, so safe, it felt like coming home after a tiring day of practice.

And if any of them noticed something in the others eyes they never talked about it, they loved in quiet ways, loved without actually letting it show, without making it clear.

It was like the feelings in question were never going to be discussed, because if they had a choice they rather not.

When Osamu told Rinarou he didn't want to keep doing volleyball after school it wasn't a surprise, Suna knew Osamu like the palm of his hand, like very little twitch of an eye was an answer to every question in the world.

“What does Atsumu think about this whole thing?”

“I haven't told him yet, god Rin not even my Ma knows this yet and I know she's gonna support me in anything, but it feels weird just letting everything go...”

So what if Suna was the first to know about Osamus decisions on his future, they were best friends it was normal, it definitely didn't have nothing to do with the fact that Samu wanted in on Sunas future.

As a matter of fact it was definitely not his own way of saying “I don't wanna let you go”

But it was.

With everything coming to an end, careers being decided and finals clouding most of the boys minds the feeling of nostalgia was surrounding everyone. It wasn't like anyone would disappear; they'd keep contact and the group chat was always alive, but there was a difference of hearing laughs through a computer scream and seeing smiles in pixels.

Everything changes someday, just like Atsumu moving to Osaka while Osamu decide on going to Tokyo for college and Suna… well Suna signed with EJP and that meant another change. 

* * *

Graduation came as fast as everything, like a flash of a camera all of them were walking through that stage with a nice diploma in their hands, their old colleagues in the crowd cheering for them. If you looked closer there would be the obvious way a brunette smiled at the younger Miya, one so sweet it could make people question if it was really Suna there.

Not a single soul commented on it, no one dared to interrupt a moment so intimate that for them was normal.

“Finally over Rin.”

“Thank god i'll finally have a proper sleep schedule”

“Are you really joking about sleep right now?” A laugh was muffled by the back of Osamus hand, both of them knew Suna would never achieve a proper sleep schedule. A pure moment of shared but hidden love.

Parties are always the same, bodies dancing and sweating among each other, but in a far corner the inariaki grads were having their blast laughing and enjoying the night like they did last year. But this time was different among the happiness, melancholy was filling the air and as Atsumu was swallowed by the crowd, cheers o “‘Captain” and his name on the air as two people stayed behind laughing and properly enjoying the scene.

As the laughter died a bit, eyes locked together for a slight awkward moment, the feeling slowly dissipating as they laughed again, this time as their own expense. 

Osamu leaned up slightly, his lips so close to Sunas face “ _Tell me if someone drops him_ ”, and he has the audacity of laughing, does the man not know what that does to Sunas poor heart? The brunette just agrees silently, a little smile curving on his lips “ _I’d never let that happen without proper footage_ ”.

Suddenly the change of music is evident just like the lighting that surrounded them, the brunette instantly offering his hand as a form to invite the other to dance but in a funny way, Osamu just shrugged and took it anyway.

It wasn't a slow song, far from it actually but it made sense to be this close.

_**If** **I fall for you, I'll never be the same** _

Brown eyes meet gray as the music goes on, like a proper description of unsaid words.

**_I think about you every single day_ **

**_I know we're only halfway there_ **

Hands that finally travel smoothly along the curve of arms before clasping behind a neck or a waist.

**_I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop_ **

They don't need to stop, none of them want it to stop. 

**_But take me all the way, if you can take me all the way_ **

All that is present is the yearning of it becoming real, of going all the way, breaking down the friends barrier that was stopping them from the love that blossomed out of it. 

“Take me all the way, Rin…”

And that's the cue to Sunas lips finally meeting Osamu’s in a desperate but oddly sweet kiss, lips moving like they were made to be together, this was home, not like they ever doubted about it but the confirmation felt so good. Osamu’s hand gently caressed the brunettes nape, not wanting to let him go even as they pull away to catch a breath, lungs burning from the time they spent lost in the taste of each other.

“I’ll take you anywhere you want.”

They looked like dumb teens in love, but that’s exactly what they were, and if a look was spared to the far back near the DJs station a blond with a content smile could be seen, proud of the song he chose and the story he saw starting.

Still cradled in Sunas embrace Osamu did not spare a glance to his buzzing phone but later as he checked his messages the one his brother sent him made everything fall into place.

  
  


**From: Tsumu**

Ya know Samu, i always had a feeling about it

(sent at 02:11)

If he makes you cry i will not hesitate ૮( ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )ა

(sent at 02:45)

**To: Tsumu**

Yer a little shit, thank you

And he won’t

(sent at 03:12)

**Author's Note:**

> That was it, if you want to chat you can find me on twitter (@uwuthottiie)


End file.
